


Бег по кругу

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Он был возбужден, возбужден куда сильнее, чем когда они с этим АНБУ только начали, и готов был вот-вот излиться. Или пропустить пик и беспомощно обмякнуть. Гай, по крайней мере, должен был уважить его ритуал, вместо того, чтобы врываться и мешать ему, так ведь не-ет. Гаю непременно хотелось поссориться





	Бег по кругу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running Nowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400023) by crimsoncourt. 



> Примечание автора: меня уже три человека попросили, чтобы в свой день рождения Какаши был именно с Гаем, так что я была просто обязана выполнить столь популярную просьбу. Это не в чистом виде PWP, но сюжет вкрался в текст независимо от меня.  
> Примечание переводчика: Шапка – авторская! Текст выложен автором в честь ДР Какаши.

***

  
  
– Это категорически нездорово и не лезет ни в какие ворота, – возвестил Гай, плюхнувшись на диван. Обозленный АНБУ глянул на него таким взглядом, что человек с нервами чуть послабее уже рухнул бы замертво. Какаши оставалось только сочувственно посмотреть на партнера и пожать плечами. Слов у него не было. Цензурных – точно.  
За вылетевшим из комнаты АНБУ дверь захлопнулась с таким треском, что впору было удивиться, как она осталась цела.  
– Как я и говорил, – продолжил Гай, жизнерадостно помахав вслед спугнутому им мужчине. – Про твой секс. Он плох, и такие отношения тебе не подходят.  
Какаши мысленно согласился с другом – впрочем, этот термин как раз подвергался уточнению, – пытаясь найти в своем арсенале максимально незлобный взгляд, учитывая мигрень и ноющую боль между ног. Голова, правда, еще не болела, но предсказать это он смело мог прямо сейчас. Не стоило ему вновь заводить этот спор.  
– Пока ты не вломился, присутствующим было очень даже неплохо, – Какаши повернулся к двери, вслушиваясь в намеренно громкий, но уже затихающий на лестнице топот уходящего партнера. – Ладно, придется назвать это «секс с прерыванием».  
– Зато я привлек твое внимание, верно? – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Гай. Какаши моментально напрягся. Гай свою сообразительность внешне почти не проявлял, хотя Какаши предполагал, что тот просто обязан быть умным. Так что рано или поздно Гаю пришлось бы проявить свои мозги в действии. Причем не то жалкое подобие разума, которое он демонстрировал обычно, а острый ум, не уступающий по хватке и быстроте уму Какаши. Просто Гай должен был подловить нужный момент. И, конечно, Какаши ничего не оставалось, как ждать этого «нужного момента». В число его собственных незыблемых жизненных принципов входило следование своим инстинктам, и некоторым он следовал безоговорочно – вроде тех, что говорили ему «убей», «ударь», «руби», «прыгай». В АНБУ Какаши в полной мере осознал смысл фразы «всему свое время» и научился чувствовать, чему пришел черед. Вот прямо сейчас – было его собственное время, наступившее после трехдневной утомительной миссии, проведенной с фарфоровой маской на лице.  
Так что Какаши был не в настроении шутить. Он был возбужден, возбужден куда сильнее, чем когда они с этим парнем из АНБУ только начали, и ему не хватало буквально чуть-чуть, чтобы выплеснуться. Или пропустить пик и беспомощно обмякнуть. Гай, по крайней мере, должен был уважить заведенный им ритуал разрядки напряжения после миссий, вместо того, чтобы врываться и ломать весь кайф, так ведь не-ет. Очевидно, сегодня Гаю непременно хотелось поссориться.  
– Из-за тебя он вздрогнул и прикусил мой член, но – да, со мной уже все нормально, спасибо, что спросил.  
Гай поразился.  
– Из-за меня? Тебе больно?  
Какаши приподнял бровь. В сценарии, который разыгрывался уже минут пять как, такой реплики не предусматривалось. Впрочем, в этом был весь Гай – каждый третий раз он выкидывал то, что Какаши от него никак не мог ожидать. Например, в иные дни ответом могла быть ехидная усмешка – которой научил его, между прочим, Какаши, показав, как ею усмехаться и когда. Таким вот образом они сохраняли хрупкий баланс между «брать» и «давать», обоюдное знание, что они всегда смогут рассчитывать друг на друга – без всяких «как» и «когда».  
И он решил ничего не говорить Гаю: ни про незначительность той боли, ни про то, что промежность все еще словно жжет медленным огнем, – потому что оба варианта могли спровоцировать взрыв Сочувствия и Глубочайших извинений. Так что Какаши просто пожал плечами, надеясь прекратить обсуждение инцидента.   
Гай вскочил на ноги, вскинув кулаки к потолку, что означало: либо его посетило озарение, и он несколько потерялся на дороге жизни, либо он собрался продекламировать свои Глубочайшие Извинения. Так Какаши стерпел бы любую тираду – когда-то жестокость и любовь к громким (в разных смыслах) заявлениям сделали их друзьями, а Какаши временами был не прочь поностальгировать. Вот только не сейчас, когда жжение в паху заставляло наматывать круги по комнате, едва не врезаясь в Гая. В общем, ему было как-то не до выяснений, какая муха укусила сегодня его друга.  
– Хватит уже, – скомандовал Какаши, запечатав ладонью рот Гая. – Если не хочешь помочь мне кончить, тогда уходи, и я спокойно подрочу.  
Губы под его ладонью шевельнулись. Какаши постарался проигнорировать ощущения, пронесшиеся по телу от этого движения. Он отнял руку, предупреждающе прищурив серый глаз, чтобы Гай не вздумал ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость. Не то чтобы Гай действительно хотел ее сказать, но у него это обычно получалось само собой.  
– Я сказал, – повторил Гай, когда Какаши отступил на шаг, увеличивая расстояние между ними, – что если бы ты просто ушел оттуда, ничего бы этого не случилось.  
Выходит, они вернулись туда, откуда начали; краткий миг взаимопонимания оборвался, когда Гай выложил, зачем пришел. Сегодня вечером он, очевидно, не стал верить в «надо ждать нужного момента».  
У Какаши в глазах появился опасный блеск, и дзёнин упрямо вздернул подбородок.  
– Гай, – начал он тоном, который ясно говорил «только не трахай мне мозги», и от которого у любого другого поджилки бы затряслись, – я сейчас не в том настроении для этого разговора. – Гай лишь снисходительно посмотрел на него в ответ – к несчастью, он его никогда не боялся.  
– Знаю я, для чего ты в настроении, – произнес Гай, даже не вздрогнув, когда Какаши вновь зажал ему рот, и невнятно продолжил:  
– Но он уже ушел, а ты даже не знаешь его имени. Как его зовут, Какаши?  
Так нечестно. АНБУ никому не раскрывают своих настоящих имен.  
– А это важно? – вызывающе бросил Какаши. Они стояли нос к носу, чуть не сшибаясь лбами, и Какаши вдыхал запах Гая. Пряный и чуть сладковатый, знакомый и бесконечно далекий.  
– Для кого? – задал вопрос Гай в ответ, тон стал намного резче.  
Оба знали, о чем беспокоится Гай. Тот начал волноваться три года назад, когда Какаши принял приглашение в АНБУ, а Гай отказался, но до сих пор беспокоился о друге. Беспокойство Гая простиралось настолько далеко, что тот легко мог посреди ночи вломиться к Какаши домой, вытащить его из постели и начать промывать мозги на какую-нибудь долбаную тему. – Ты мог бы завязать. Ты сам знаешь, что мог бы.  
– Оставим прошлое в прошлом, – моментально выдал стандартный ответ Какаши. Как обычно. – И давай закроем эту тему, ладно?  
– Ты всегда так говоришь, – набычившись, возразил Гай. Сталь в голосе стала еще заметнее. – Потому что мы оба в это не верим. – Он шагнул еще ближе, заставив обоих порозоветь и искушая Какаши, хотя у него такого и в мыслях не было. Гай не подходил к его требованиям «перепихнулись-разбежались» секса после миссий, это они уже проверяли. Гай хотел остаться на ночь, а Какаши – проветрить комнату и завалиться спать после того, как даст выход клокочущему в нем адреналину, и освободит энергию, бурлящую в венах. Но до Гая, похоже, с первого раза не дошло. В итоге Какаши, громко и злобно матерясь, пришлось вышвырнуть его вон чуть ли не пинками, чтобы, захлопнув дверь, рухнуть без чувств прямо на пол.   
– Хватит уже, – прошипел Какаши, сжимая пальцы в кулаки, чтобы удержать их на месте, а не запустить их, как хотелось, в волосы Гая.  
– Как его зовут, Какаши?  
– Хватит, Гай, – сказал он громче. Рука Гая была уже в считанных сантиметрах от пояса его штанов, Какаши поспешно ее отбросил. – Перестань. Уходи уже и оставь меня одного.  
Гай покачал головой, распространяя пряно-сладковатый запах – черт, что же он такого съел – вокруг Какаши. Пахло совершенно одуряюще.  
– Ты и так всегда один. И лучше, чем сейчас, тебе не станет. – Он просунул колено между ног Какаши, и тот зашипел, чувствуя, как сладко прижалась ткань к возбужденному донельзя члену. Прежде, чем он понял, к чему это ведет, Гай подсек его под колено, и под действием гравитации оба грохнулись на пол. На очень твердый пол.  
– Как его зовут? – повторил Гай, нависая над ним, прижимая его руки над головой. Это напомнило Какаши, как они в первый раз занимались сексом, только тогда все было наоборот.  
– Слезь с меня, – выдавил Какаши, пытаясь спихнуть его, только чтобы выяснить, что при любом движении его прикрытый тканью член трется о бедро Гая. Он еле сдержал стон. Гай не прав. Гай не прав вот уже три года.  
– Так как его зовут, Какаши? – жестко процедил Гай. Последний раз Какаши слышал от Гая такой тон, когда черноволосый мужчина, тогда еще совсем мальчик, был вынужден перерезать глотку шиноби, который недавно спас Гаю жизнь. А пару минут спустя он вскинул вверх большие пальцы и заявил, что отныне они – соперники, пока один из них не умрет, и это будет не Гай, потому что он намеревается выиграть, «но в один день это не решить».  
Тогда они были детьми. Теперь они – взрослые мужчины. И вот здесь Гай, который по-прежнему пытается от чего-то его уберечь.  
– Как его зовут?  
– Да не знаю я! – наконец, заорал Какаши, изнемогающий оттого, что Гай навалился на него всем телом, но упорно не касается его там, где он больше всего нуждается в прикосновении. Там, где его ласкали перед тем, как Гай спугнул этого, как его... черт, он едва дверь не вышиб, так вылетел, оставив его в обществе Гая. Гая, одетого в тонкую, обтягивающую водолазку, Гая, пугающе близко нагнувшегося над его обнаженным торсом...  
– Да не знаю я, как его зовут, Гай, теперь-то все? – Какаши выгнулся, пытаясь животом прижаться к прекрасно сложенному телу, нависавшему над ним. Он до мельчайшей детали вспомнил его, вспомнил куда острее, чем мелькало у него в голове всякий раз, когда он отвергал предложения Гая найти его после миссии. Проклятье, он хотел согласиться на эти предложения, и – о боги, ведь сейчас он как раз говорил «да», потираясь таким способом о своего бывшего любовника? – Убирайся. Убирайся или трахни меня уже.  
Он понял, как отчаянно это прозвучало, но в данный момент его это не волновало. Ни один из них не был похож на самого себя, включая и Гая, цедящего слова сквозь зубы вместо того, чтобы выкрикивать их в небеса. Так что он позволил себе гортанно простонать и выгнуться, когда Гай передвинул свое колено так, что давление больше не причиняло боли, а превращало ноющее жжение в разгорающийся жар, сходный лишь с впрыскиванием адреналина в кровь сразу после убийства.  
– Если я дам тебе, что ты хочешь, – предупредил Гай, перенося вес на локти и наконец-то, наконец-то давая Какаши желанный контакт, – я потом не уйду, как этот, в маске, и как все остальные, которых ты затаскивал в свою постель. Я останусь до утра.  
Как назло, Какаши позабыл причину, по которой Гаю не стоило этого позволять.  
И вновь шевельнулся, что было совершенно бессмысленно, но так невыразимо приятно, что он повторил еще раз и еще, и еще, до тех пор, пока из головы совершенно не вылетело, почему Гай был неправ, регулярно выражая свое беспокойство насчет Какаши.  
Если честно, то ему стоило бы знать имя того АНБУ. Такое он бы точно не позабыл. Но он просто не знал, не поинтересовался в промежутке между снятием масок и вонзанием зубов в чувствительную часть тела. Он никогда не спрашивал имен тех, с кем трахался, предпочитая условную анонимность. Зато с их уходом все заканчивалось. Он совершенно не обязан был позволять видеть то, что происходило потом.  
Тогда Какаши день за днем, в течение нескольких месяцев после того, как вышвырнул Гая из квартиры, объяснял себе, что его, Какаши, – таким, каким он бывает после миссии, – Гай не видел и не должен увидеть. Гай, помнится, только кивнул, стянул его маску и поцеловал, после чего Какаши сообщил, что конкретно на эту форму общения он запретов не накладывал, хотя прекрасно знал, что ему и выбора-то не дали   
– Суть не в том,  **что** ты сделаешь, – выпалило тогда это зеленое чудовище, губами по-прежнему чуть касаясь губ Какаши. – Суть в том,  **с кем**  ты это делаешь. В один проклятый богами день, Какаши, в один проклятый день ты свалишься с чем-то серьезным у себя в квартире, а рядом не окажется никого, кто смог бы вернуть тебя к жизни. – Он почти поцеловал его, такое невинное прикосновение губ, затем развернулся и пошел к двери. – Тебе совершенно не подходит такой секс. И я боюсь за тебя, – сказал он тихим голосом, которым разговаривал в их любознательные пятнадцать, во время первых совместных экспериментов. Последний слог он договаривал уже за закрытой дверью.  
В тот день Какаши так и не смог определить, на что именно упирал Гай.  
А сейчас Гай судорожно вздохнул, такой же вздох он издал давным-давно, когда Какаши впервые сунул руку ему меж ног. Какаши чувствовал, как выпуклость в штанах Гая прижимается к его каменно-твердому члену, надавливая и скользя, и одновременно любил и ненавидел эти сводившие с ума движения.  
– Так, значит, ты остаешься? – выдавил Какаши, задыхаясь и попутно поражаясь, почему ему приходится спрашивать. Он ведь рядом, верно? Гай всегда был рядом, утром или посреди ночи, чтобы убедиться, что Какаши благополучно вернулся, что он – в который раз – не пошел на миссию в одиночку. А Гай не переставал тревожиться, хотя и заставлял себя поверить, что он Какаши не нужен, поэтому не стоит врываться в квартиру и изображать из себя сиделку.  
Надо же, Гай, оказывается, всегда был рядом. Но Какаши был слишком занят всегда другими и не заметил, что его вовсе не преследуют по пятам – просто нельзя убежать от того, кто никуда не уходил.  
– Да, – сказал Гай так твердо, как только мог, учитывая, что он терся и толкался всем телом, лежа на полу комнаты, под окном которой проводил долгие ночи, вслушиваясь, не раздастся ли какой тревожащий звук. – Я остаюсь.  
Кивнув – точнее, дав согласие (так потом будет приятнее вспомнить), Какаши безвольно уронил голову на пол и приподнял бедра, меняя угол для лучшего контакта. Страсть Гая обжигала даже через ткань форменных штанов.  
– Тогда ладно, – выдавил он, не беспокоясь больше о стонах, которых не мог сдержать, когда Гай начал прижиматься сильнее. – Ладно.  
Какаши закрыл глаза, как только первая волна дрожи пробежала по позвоночнику, поэтому не видел, как на губах друга расцвела улыбка облегчения.   
– Ладно, – мягко сказал Гай, отпуская запястья Какаши. Почувствовав руки свободными, тот провел вспотевшей ладонью по черным волосам Гая и запустил в них пальцы, а второй ладонью провел по спине вниз, остановившись на копчике. Рука Гая взметнулась к лицу Какаши, бесцеремонно стягивая маску. Их маленький ритуал. Он не был чужим острому подбородку Какаши или плавному изгибу горла, и поцеловал и тот, и другой, прежде чем припасть к губам, по которым так скучал.  
Если Какаши правильно помнил, последним человеком, с которым он целовался, был как раз Гай. Какаши не смешивал секс и поцелуи, и ему не приходилось целоваться с тех пор, как они разошлись. Но раз уж место мужчины, с которым он собирался по-быстрому перепихнуться, занял именно Гай... Самому Гаю, может, и приходилось целоваться за прошедшую пару лет. У него никогда не возникало проблем подцепить кого-нибудь и со всем искусством своего языка уговорить любого стать вместе с ним чуточку более обнаженным и куда как более потным. Но это было и к лучшему. В этом случае Гай не сумел бы определить разницу между «тогда» и «теперь». Ведь им было всего четырнадцать, когда они впервые поцеловались с языком. И уж тем более он не мог помнить, ни как они впервые попробовали ласки шеи и выяснили, насколько чувствительна область, где шея переходит в плечо, ни как в пятнадцать Гай до крови прикусил Какаши это место.  
Он зашипел от ощущения зубов и губ Гая на своей коже, на шее – и руки непроизвольно потянулись Гаю под рубашку. Кожа там была потной; он позволил рукам блуждать по широкому простору спины. Каждый легкий, быстрый поцелуй в шею приводил его слишком близко к пику, а каждый укус заставлял желать еще больше прикосновений губ. Он был близок к тому, чтобы кончить, намного ближе, чем до того, как они начали препираться. Он знал, что не продержится долго, если Гай будет так тереться об его тело и облизывать, вытворяя нечто умопомрачительное своим языком.  
Гай сполз пониже и покружил языком вокруг впадинки пупка, на краткий миг погружая туда язык. Какаши втянул воздух через зубы, когда Гай провел языком вниз, поигрывая с выступающими тазовыми косточками, пока одновременно стягивал с него штаны – так же, как ранее маску: мгновенно и словно между делом, как будто это было совершенно привычным движением. Если не принимать во внимание то, что они не занимались этим уже три года как.  
Какаши мысленно выбранил себя за то, что считал года, и переключил внимание на дыхание около своего члена, вздрагивая от перепадов температуры. Гай всего лишь дышал над ним, странное ощущение жара, холодного воздуха и ноющей пустоты. Но потрясающе приятное ощущение пустоты.  
– Гай, – еле слышно выдохнул он, смотря на него прищуренным серым глазом. Он не собирался просить. Какаши никогда никого не умоляет.  
Гай решил, что вполне достаточно такой просьбы.   
Какаши запрокинул голову, от души треснувшись о пол, когда Гай заглотил его член, весь, целиком, быстрым единым движением. Здесь и сейчас стало очевидно, что Гай за время их разлуки занимался куда большим, чем просто поцелуями, и Какаши сделал себе пометку поговорить с ним об этом, восстанавливая пробелы в информации. Но не сию секунду. Прямо сейчас Какаши хватало лишь на выкрикивание имени Гая, причем не только в момент высшего пика. Это накатывало быстро и внезапно, приступами, во время которых не оставалось ничего, кроме жара вокруг его члена, никаких звуков окружающего мира, а те тихие, что долетали, звучали как хныканье. Это могло бы показаться сплошным унижением, если бы Гай в это время вдобавок не скользил своим сумасшедше напряженным членом по его ноге, вверх и вниз, и активно не применял свои зубы на Какаши.  
Крик Какаши застрял у него в глотке, когда он кончил.  
И черт его подери, если Гай не проглотил все до капли.  
Судорожно вцепившись в волосы Гая и его плечо, Какаши впитывал ощущения от горячего влажного рта. И больше ничего не имело значения, пока Гай пил его, обхватив двумя руками, приподнимая, позволяя проливаться прямо ему в горло.   
Один из них застонал, Какаши не был уверен, кто.  
Гай поддерживал его, пока крупная дрожь, пробегавшая по телу, выжимала его досуха. Затем опустил, приподнялся сам и поцеловал в висок вместо губ. Какаши чувствовал неудовлетворенное и даже все еще прикрытое тканью возбуждение Гая, упирающуюся ему в бедро.  
– Давай я? – пробормотал он непослушными губами, потянувшись к поясу Гая, чтобы решить проблему.   
– Нет. – Гай смотрел в чуть остекленевший глаз Какаши, пока тот изо всех сил пытался сосредоточиться, прежде чем, по обыкновению, у него сорвет крышу, и он начнет гнать какую-то чушь про запах и вкус крови, которыми несет из-под двери. А потом отключится. – Я в порядке, Какаши.  
Какаши кивнул и прошептал что-то, смутно смахивающее на «Утром».  
  


***

  
  
Когда Какаши утром проснется и поинтересуется, каким образом он перебрался с пола в кровать, Гай заявит, что у него был приступ лунатизма, потому что сам Гай никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не стал бы относить его в постель.  
Какаши ему не поверит, но откинет одеяло и велит тащить сюда свою задницу с дивана прежде, чем у него затекут руки и шея от такой идиотской позы.  
Он ведь в любом случае не собирался уходить, так, черт побери, почему бы и нет?


End file.
